


Dispassionate Devastation

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Genre: oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Uhhhhhh Kyle is in love, and reader is,,, smth





	Dispassionate Devastation

“You never loved me, did you?” **  
**

You and Kyle were sitting in his office, alcohol in hand, with your feet propped on his desk and his head resting on the back of his chair. His golden eyes were lightly fixated on you, but they were more staring into space. Trying to process. Trying to figure everything out. You watched him as he slowly spoke the words, carefully pronouncing each syllable so as not to slur anything. You appreciated the effort, at least, if not the fact that he’d begun this conversation. It wasn’t a subject you were eager to broach, not when you had known from the beginning that Kyle was head over heels for you.

    You sighed, taking a sip of your whiskey as you studied Kyle’s face. It was taunt, pained. His eyes were raw with emotion, and it almost hurt you. Almost. He knew the answer to his own question, you knew, but you suspected he wanted to hear the answer straight from you.

    It wasn’t something you particularly wanted to address, but… When you and Kyle had begun your relationship months earlier, it was only supposed to be sex. That was all. A one night stand. But one night turned to two, and two turned to three and three turned to more, and before you knew it you were wrapped up in a relationship. You’d known that Kyle loved you, that much was obvious, but you wanted the sex, not the commitment. You’d played the role, however, always dancing around “I love you”s and avoiding anniversaries and planned dates like the plague under the guise of keeping the relationship secret. It had worked, to an extent, but, clearly, Kyle had put the pieces together. He was too brilliant not to.

“No,” you shook your head, your eyes meeting his, “I didn’t.” He let out a slow breath through his mouth, closing his eyes and tilting his head back further. He was shaking, you could see that much, but you made no effort to calm him down. You appreciated Kyle’s company, he was fun, but you’d never loved him, never particularly cared for him in any other capacity except for sex.

    You took another sip of whiskey, and waited.

“I’ve always suspected it,” he whispered, his voice hoarse. You hoped he wasn’t going to cry. “I guess I just didn’t want it to be true.” He opened his eyes, finally, and they were glassy, unfocused. You almost felt bad for him, felt bad for using him. It hadn’t been right, you knew, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care all that much. Kyle wasn’t the first person you’d used this way, and he likely wouldn’t be the last. You blinked at him, finishing off your drink and then setting the glass on the desk in front of you, slipping your feet off of the table. He eyed you a moment, as best an emotional, drunk man could, then closed his eyes again. “I do believe, dear Y/N, that you’ve ruined me.”

    You merely shrugged, muttering a half-hearted “I’m sorry.” Kyle chuckled at that, shaking his head. Shaggy bits of red hair fell over his eyes as he opened them again, and his fingernails scratched at the arm of his chair. “No,” he laughed, but it was empty, hollow, “you’re not.” There was a long pause after that, and you looked anywhere but Kyle as his red-rimmed golden eyes stared at your face.

“Do me a favour,” his voice was devoid of emotion, “and get out.” You stood up, turning your back on Kyle and moving toward the door. “Oh, and darling?” You turned back, an eyebrow raised, but the look on his face made you wished you hadn’t. You really had broken him. “Don’t ever come back.”


End file.
